Peter Pan: Another Tale
by Yuan Mi
Summary: Peter Pan takes home another girl from the line of the Darling family to serve as a Mother for the Lost Boys and him. However, this girl is not as she first seemed-- she's ugly, un-motherly, and worst of all, isn't even nearly what they had expected.
1. Prologue

I always loved Peter Pan-- it's my top favorite children's story. I've thought about this idea for a while now, and this first part is short, but I couldn't wait to get it to you all, and it's just a prologue, after all. Well, I don't have much to say but... Please R&E(read and enjoy :) ), and if you could so kindly offer some constructive criticism in areas needed, that would be much appreciated.

* * *

At night, when adults left the houses with their children in bed, was when the stars would shine the brightest. In emptiness of the sky, accompanied only by the mute clouds and the occasional passing of birds, the stars giggled and spoke amongst one another. Normally, they would mock the adults, who were foolish and boring; only ever leaving the house at night if they'd forgotten something or were sinful people. Tonight they shone even brighter, for an old friend was coming to visit.

Through the mist of clouds, emerging from the darkness of the sky, a figure soared through the air, spinning and sporting a mischievous grin. A small, luminous light shone beside the larger—it was smaller than a star, but shone just as brightly. Soft tinkling sounds followed them, creating a trail of sound. The two objects sliced through the air with skill, headed toward a house they were very familiar with.

Softly, the larger figure landed on the windowsill of the nursery. No one had seen the boy, aged about ten, peer into the room. He drifted from that window to the next; apparently there he'd located what he'd been looking for. With a soft grunt, he pushed the window open; it was unlocked, as it always was—he'd have to thank "her" later.

A soft breeze followed him in as he crept into the room, accompanied by his small twinkling companion. The small blue light floated about the space, twinkling above a bed located in the corner. The boy tiptoed over to the bed, and then examined the figure resting upon it. For a girl, she was tall, and her hair was much shorter than most of the girls the boy had grown used to seeing. Then again, much had changed in England since meeting "her", as well as in Neverland.

The London of 1902 the boy knew was vastly different from the London of more than a century later. Back when he'd met the first "her", London had stayed dark at night. Now, lights that rivaled that of the stars illuminated the ground below. People roamed the streets at night, whether be by foot or vehicle. Skyscrapers sprouted everywhere, making it difficult for the boy to soar the skies as he easily did so long ago.

The luminous, floating light twinkled rapidly, as if talking. The boy listened intently and whispered, "Yeah, I know she's really ugly but—the Lost Boys are depending on me to bring a girl back. I can't let them down." He puffed out his chest. "I'm their leader, after all!" The light twinkled again, and then swayed back and forth over the girl in the bed. Sparkling specks floated down from the light, and onto the sleeping child. Slowly, the girl lifted from the bed and hung several inches in the air.

"Here we go again! Hey, wake up!"

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please look forward to the sequel :) Thanks for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this! :)


	2. Welcome to Neverland

Since this part of the story is told in a 1st POV, it might seem a bit weird since I haven't written in 1st person in a while. However, it's also purposefully written to sound more juvenile, since it's told in a child's eyes.

Anyway, please R&E, and the summary of this really, really doesn't give this story justice. I'll change it later when the story progresses.

* * *

Sometimes, even when I'm sleeping really deeply, I can hear the things around me. They're not always real though, sometimes it's just me dreaming—but sometimes they are. Like tonight. I heard a lot of giggling, a door being pushed open, plus the creaking sound my floor makes when people walk on it. What happened after that was pretty fuzzy… I can't remember too well. But… I don't know, I felt this cold sensation—and I heard what sounded like bells. Then an unfamiliar voice.

A strange feeling overcame me… one that felt so unreal, even for a dream. Once again, the cold hit me, and I could hear the voice again. I was too tired to bother, and so I just reached for my blanket, half-asleep. Wait. What?

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself hanging—no, _floating_ upside-down, almost touching the ceiling. I panicked and somehow gone back into an upright position, proceeded to bump my head on the ceiling, and then fall right back onto the bed. For a minute, I was dazed, but when I opened my eyes, some kid was standing over me, closer to my face than I'd have preferred. I scrambled over to the side of the bed, scared out of my wits.

At the end of my bed, there was a strange boy dressed in—can you believe it—leaves, and beside him floated a creepy-looking blue light. It shone bright enough for me to see the boy's childlike face; he couldn't have been much older than me. Mentally, I sighed in relief; at least now I knew it wasn't a burglar. Or my pesky little siblings.

The light started moving up and down, making rapid sounds that resembled that of a tiny bell. The kid started talking to it, but I didn't quite listen to what he said. Something about me being jumpy? It was the truth; my mind was completely out of it. I grabbed a nearby baseball bat and gripped it tight, ready to strike if necessary.

It's just a dream, right? I mean, a really, really, unbelievably lifelike dream. I bet any moment now, Mom'll march into my room and slap me awake for school. _Right?_

"Are you ready to go?" The boy asked, staring intently at me.

"I'm ready to wake up, if that's what you mean." I choked on my words, why was I even talking to him? I blinked hard several times; I was ready to try any way to get back to reality. The boy laughed, in the dim light I could see his cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"Are to ready to go to Neverland, I mean." he grinned widely. "The Lost Boys are waiting for you!" I looked at him like he was crazy. He WAS crazy. I let my guard down as he was talking to me, which I'd only realized until he threw a fistful of some kind of dust at me, and I dropped my bat. Some of it had gone into my mouth, and instinctively I wanted to cough, but I shut my mouth. It tasted… sweet. Kind of like sugar, but _better._ As I allowed the sweet taste to melt in my mouth, I felt a sort of lifting feeling. Are these _drugs?!_ But, no! This night couldn't get any crazier. I was floating in mid-air.

"Wha—" I was about to state my incredulousness—one of my new vocab words I learned in class, by the way—before being interrupted.

"Let's go already!" The boy dressed in leaves laughed, and leaped up into the air, also floating. He pushed me out of my bedroom window, and meanwhile, I'm screaming my head off. I was _FLYING_! The kid grabbed my wrist and led me higher and higher, by now we were already up above the clouds. With us traveled the blue light, twinkling and darting from place to place, somehow able to maintain the same speed as us. The boy let go and laughed as he twirled in the air, doing barrel rolls like those jet planes on the television.

I, on the other hand, got nauseous just by looking down. So I kept my head up, keeping my eyes on the boy so I didn't get lost. Strangely enough, I heard giggling sounds surrounding me. I looked around, seeing nothing. But then I heard giggling again, which came and went as I passed by an intensely bright light.

"Wait—did I just pass by a star just now? Aren't they supposed to be in _SPACE_?" I yelled, kind of to myself, but the boy overheard. He slowed down so he could fly beside me, and his light followed suit.

"Silly, of course they're supposed to be! But when I visit, they like to come down a little closer so they can say hi to me, since I don't come often. I'm a bit of a celebrity, actually," he boasted, waving at a pair of giggling stars as we passed them by. "They think I'm **hilarious**. They tell me that all the time. You know what else they tell me?"

"No thanks, I don't really want to—"

"They say I'm wayy smarter than those silly adults. They also tell me I'm really cool!" He did another barrel roll, obviously trying to show off.

"That's great but—"

"Watch out!" he hollered, pulling me down as a flock of geese flew past us, honking loudly. "Alright, now, take a right turn!" He flew ahead a bit and made an incredibly sharp right turn, pulling me along. It was sudden, and pulling me so quickly caused me to look down—we were really high above! The tops of the skyscrapers were smaller than… chocolate chips. The night lights of the city were as small as fireflies, and for once I didn't feel sick, looking down. It was actually pretty… _magical._

"How far do we have to go?" I asked the boy, who was now nowhere to be seen. Oh no… I got distracted by the city and took my eyes off of him for too long! I looked around everywhere, feeling the knot in my stomach grow tighter as I failed at each attempt to find him and his blue light. Where is he? I don't want to be lost in the sky forever!

Even worse, I began to spiral down, and even though I did everything to continue flying, I kept falling and falling. As I was falling toward the city, Peter swooped out from nowhere and pulled me back up into the air, and I could fly again. But he was laughing.

"How can you be laughing when I just practically died?!" Peter just laughed at my outburst and showed off some more with his fancy flying.

"We're almost there!" he shouted, flying beside me. "Second to the right, and straight on till morning! Well, that used to be the way to Neverland. But now it's a lot quicker to get to there." He dove into a cloud, and I followed behind him.

Past the cloud, I could see the sun hanging low above the ocean, and the rays of sunlight seemed to form millions of golden arrows. The arrows pointed to an island, covered in green forests and surrounded by a deep blue ocean. It seemed so untouched by civilization, so unreal and full of life that it looked like it was just a part of a dream. At this point, I really had no idea whether I was dreaming or not. But as I swooped down, touching the tops of the trees and feeling the breeze gently push me forward, every fiber of my body was screaming, wishing, hoping for it to be true.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please also look forward to the next chapter. I know this wasn't long and it ended quite abruptly, but I was just aching to submit it :) Ah, also on an extra note, the adaptation of J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan by Marian Leighton was used as a minor reference to create this fanfiction.


End file.
